Jedi Alex Harris - Traduction
by Zarbi
Summary: Une Autre Alex Halloween fiction, mais d'une galaxie très très loin. C'est la première histoire de la série Jedi Harris.
1. Chapitre 1

**Jedi Alex Harris**

* * *

 **Histoire** : Une Autre Alex Halloween fiction, mais d'une galaxie très très loin. C'est la première histoire de la série Jedi Harris.

 **Note** : Cette fiction est la traduction autorisée de "Jedi Harris" par **The Dark Scribbler.**

* * *

 **1\. Jedi Harris**

L'homme aux cheveux bruns s'arrête et lève les yeux vers l'enseigne au-dessus du magasin tandis qu'il essuie ses mains avec des chiffons. Ses yeux étincellent d'une manière sardonique et il sourit largement

\- Ah! les génies sont si sous-appréciés en ces temps rétrogrades, dit-il et il franchit la porte ouverte au-dessous de l'enseigne où on peut lire « 'Chez Ethan ». Une fois à l'intérieur, il regarde autour de lui, souriant encore. Obtenir ces costumes n'a pas été dur. Il avait rencontré un ancien de ses clients qui avait manqué de chance et était suffisamment désespéré pour accepter son aide. Lui ayant fait pirater l'inventaire d'une grande chaîne de magasin de déguisement et... 'détourner'... une livraison de costumes en échange d'un orbe de séduction et d'une introduction à un top model avait été facile. Il aurait été plus heureux avec une plus large sélection, mais l'autre livraison avait été achetée en bloc et recueillie par un Yankee de LA.

Son regard tombe sur une des robes et il déplace légèrement l'ourlet pour révéler le cylindre en argent au-dessous. "Plus de blé à moudre pour le moulin de chaos," ronronne-t-il.

\- Halloween, dit Alex Harris, pensivement. « Ah! La nuit magique des abus de sucreries. Cela me rappelle des nuits aux nombreux coups rapides sur les portes ». Il se retourne vers Buffy et Willow et puis se dégonfle légèrement. « Bien sûr, être forcé par Snyder de prendre une bande d'enfants pour avoir des bonbons ou faire des menaces à travers Sunnydale enlève tout le plaisir de cela. »

\- Enfant, dit indolemment Willow en regardant autour les costumes qui l'entourent. Puis elle dit gaiement « Mais nous devons au moins nous déguiser !"

\- Mmmm, dit Buffy, « Je suis comme un enfant face àHalloween. Les joies d'être bizarre et sauvage pour une nuit." Elle sourit à Willow "Quel est cet endroit alors ?"

Willow hausse les épaules.

\- C'est tout nouveau. Bon choix de costumes cependant.

Les trois se promènent dans la boutique, en regardant les costumes. Comme ils l'ont déjà fait, Alex se demande pourquoi il était là. Il n'a pas l'argent qui lui permettrait de louer une très bonne tenue pour la nuit. Il y en a quelques-uns qui l'ont tenté comme celui de Flash, l'uniforme bleu de colonel de l'Union et le costume de Batman. Non, il avait déjà son costume de Halloween, sous la forme d'un ensemble de treillis qui lui permettrait d'apparaître comme un soldat. Tout ce qu'il a besoin est une arme...

Comme il se promène dans le magasin, il marque une pause. Il y a une lueur d'argent dans un coin et il regarde vers le bas pour voir un cylindre qui était d'environ 3 pouces d'épaisseur et de 9 pouces de long, avec des commutateurs en bas sur le côté. Le ramassant, il le regarde. Il y a un crochet à une extrémité de celle-ci.

\- C'est un accessoire dit une voix anglaise à côté de lui. « Il y a une rumeur disant qu'il a été utilisé, je crois, sur l'un des films de Star Wars. Je n'ai aucune idée duquel mais cela pourrait être le premier Star Wars ». Un homme brun d'une bonne quarantaine d'années est à son coté et lui sourit.

Le cerveau d'Alex s'emballe. Un sabre laser. Ouah, il avait vu la Trilogie de la Guerre des Étoiles tant de fois qu'il pourrait en réciter de larges passages, les yeux fermés. Alors la réalité financière le rattrape.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il. Je n'ai pas d'assez d'argent sur moi pour le louer.

L'Anglais pince ses lèvres.

\- J'ai dit qu'il aurait pu l'être. C'est juste une rumeur. De toute façon, c'est à louer - juste pour la nuit évidemment. Vingt Dollars est le prix habituel pour Los Angeles, mais je suis sûr que nous pouvons trouver un accord ici..."

Quand les trois partent, Buffy serre fort une robe du XVIIIème siècle, Willow a quelque chose dans un sac en plastique et Alex serre fort son sabre laser. Il a bien meilleure allure que le sabre laser en plastique qu'il avait acheté après avoir vu Star Wars pour la première fois quand lui et Willow étaient enfants. Ils avaient tous les deux passés une grande partie de cet été en jouant avec lui en faisant des grands bruits Vmmm avec le sabre laser avant de le bouger tout autour d'Alex jusqu'à ce que finalement le plastique usé se termine en s'envolant et frappant le chat du voisin. Ses parents l'avaient publiquement disputé et lui avaient acheté en privé le plus gros sundae en chocolat qu'il avait jamais vu. Cette damnée chose avait extrêmement bien fait ses affaires au pied des roses de sa mère.

Le seul problème qu'Alex faisait face est de savoir à quel Jedi correspond le sabre et c'était la question délicate. « Luke » se demande-t-il à haute voix cet après-midi. Nah. Le gamin était le gamin, tout blond et impulsif et il veut sur l'autre voie, pour les collines ensoleillées d'une fausse maturité. Cela laisse soit Obi-Wan, soit Anakin. Il frisonne à la pensée de ce dernier. Il n'y a aucune façon de tenter le sort en apparaissant comme une première version de Dark Vador. La Bouche de l'Enfer est un endroit trop bizarre pour même y penser.

Ainsi, il est Obi-Wan Kenobi à ses débuts bien sûr. Ses jours premiers, imberbes. Cela laissait la question de son habit car son treillis militaire est évidemment pas la solution.

Fouillant son placard, il a été chanceux quand il trouve sa vieille robe de chambre, qui a été lavé tant de fois qu'elle avait prise une triste couleur blanche cassée qui correspondait à une vieil paire de jeans blanc cassée. Avec des bottes pour les accompagner (il ne pouvait pas honnêtement se souvenir quelle sorte des chaussures Obi-Wan utilisait dans les films) et la robe rouge-brun à capuchon que sa mère avait ramené de son séjour au Maroc lorsqu'elle étudiante et il avait son costume. Tout ce qu'il lui reste à trouver est une ceinture où il attacherait son sabre laser.

Regardant l'effet général dans son miroir, il reconnaît que ce n'est pas mal.

Et Il y a de fortes chances que Willow soit de nouveau un fantôme, ce qui signifierait qu'il y aurait un groupe assez étrange de quêteurs de bonbons dans les rues de Sunnydale.

Ethan Rayne est prêt. Il ferme le magasin, rassemble tous les ingrédients dont il a besoin pour le sort et presque eu un gloussement enroué en vue de la quantité de pure chaos qu'il allait infliger à cette misérable ville.

Il n'est pas encore totalement sûr de pourquoi Ripper est établi ici. Il est possible que cela soit juste l'attrait de la Bouche de l'Enfer bien que Ripper soit maintenant assez vieux pour être Rupert. D'un autre côté, à partir d'un de ses contacts, il a entendu dire que la Tueuse est en ville, mais cela semble invraisemblable. En outre la dernière fois qu'il avait entendu une mention de la Tueuse, elle était en Jamaïque.

Non, il commence à lancer le chaos, un chaos augmenté par l'immense pouvoir naturel de la Bouche de l'Enfer. Cela va être amusant.

Il commence le rituel.

Marchant à travers la ville avec de nombreux enfants préadolescent pour une chasse au bonbon à Halloween n'est pas l'idée d'amusement. Pas du tout. Mais Willow trouve en tout cela une sorte de plaisir. C'était peu sain de surveiller la réaction des enfants au bonbon et c'était même moins sain de surveiller les gens qui chancellent en arrière à cause d'un choc amusé devant un gamin de 8 ans dans un costume barbouillé de bonbon qui était parti et alors presque par magie est devenu dérangé.

Elle se retourne. Son groupe recueille les bonbons de Mme Shaplinski, qui avait pris sa retraite de l'enseignement il y a quelques années et est probablement très heureuse de ne plus enseigner du tout. Elle est trop gentille pour être dans la même école que le Principal Snyder, ce qui signifiait tout. Buffy, resplendissante dans sa robe, mène son groupe d'enfant en forme de crocodile sur la route vers eux et Alex avait son cercle autour de lui et il leur donne un cours sur comment recevoir encore plus de bonbon en semblant triste et pitoyable. Les larmes, elle pouvait le voir en disant que c'était okay, mais c'était l'arme du dernier recours. De la manière passionnée que les gamins inclinent de la tête, elle peut voir que l'École Harris des Trucs de Halloween a une nouvelle génération. Bien au moins, il ressemble assez au Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi lui-même, toutes les longues robes flottantes et avec le sabre laser accroché à sa ceinture. Avec un large sourire, elle repart.

\- Janus, Carpe Noctem! La pièce tremble légèrement et un vent froid balaye la pièce séchant la sueur qui était sur son visage. Quelque chose semble le traverser, le sang sur ses paupières et les mains brûlées pendant une seconde. Il avait l'attention du Dieu. "Showtime", chuchote-il, heureux.

Un vent passe sur Sunnydale, froid et chaud en même temps, sec et humide, affamé et rassasié. Quelque chose semble regarder en bas l'endroit, quelque chose qui avait faim avant toute autre chose. Le dernier prêtre de Janus était mort il y a plus de 1500 ans et depuis lors, la flamme de sa mémoire avait été gardée par des dilettantes, des acolytes, des fous et le vrai croyant occasionnel. Janus, l'ancien dieu romain dont le temple à Rome était maintenant bondé de touristes non croyants, qui représente la porte ou l'ouverture est heureux avec cette nuit. Il regarde en bas et voit les marques sur les costumes au-dessous de lui. La voie est ouverte pour lui. Quelle bonne blague. Il respire par-dessus les rues et le chaos suit son sillage comme la peinture rouge devient de la peau rouge, le plastique devient des os et les masques deviennent des visages. Ils ont choisi leurs costumes. Ils deviennent leur costume. Soyez prudents pour lequel vous voulez...

Willow revient sur ses pieds en sursaut. Elle a mal à la tête, elle se sent malade et son costume de fantôme est tombé. Elle regarde autour d'elle et s'évanoui presque. Il y a un personnage se trouvant près de ses pieds, vêtus de son costume de fantôme. Tremblant de partout, elle s'apprête à se baisser pour vérifier quand elle entend un long cri – puis une autre. Plus de cris d'horreur, de joie, de grognements et ce qui semble comme un hurlement au loin.

Sa première pensée est pour Buffy, sa seconde pensée pour Alex. Alex ! Il se tient debout au milieu de la route, scrutant les lieux autour de lui les gens en train de courir avec un regard étrangement calme sur son visage.

Ce n'est certainement pas Coruscant, pense Obi-Wan Kenobi avec ironie. D'une part, c'était beaucoup trop sombre et primitif. L'éclairage de la rue en quelque sorte éclaire la scène autour de lui et la surface de la route est faite d'une sorte de produit chimique brut synthétique. Les étoiles n'étaient pas à leur place aussi. Il ne pouvait pas reconnaître un seul dessin, ni même une seule étoile. Il met sa main sur son menton et puis baisse les yeux, surpris pour la première fois. Sa barbe a disparu ! Il dirige ses mains sur sa tête et fronça les sourcils. Il se sent très mal. Son visage lui semble peu familier. Il est coincé sur une planète paumée qui faisait ressembler Tatooine à un centre industriel et… Il y a ces choses autour de lui.

Il s'arrête et utilise la Force pour ressentir l'atmosphère de la zone. Cela sentait le mal aussi bien que le bien. Il peut détecter des formes humaines contaminées par quelque chose d'autre, pas le côté sombre, mais quelque chose de plus primitif et chaotique. Il sent quelqu'un s'approcher par derrière et il se retourne, utilisant la Force pour propulser son sabre laser dans sa main. Puis il se détend. Il ne sent rien de dangereux provenant de la personne, même si le son du buzz familier que la lame bleue aurait pu être un peu de réconfort. Il la garde désactivé mais, tout ce qu'il détecte de la personne est une extrême inquiétude. Au lieu de cela, il se trouve lui-même en train de chercher dans les yeux qui semblent très surpris d'une jeune fille rousse dans un haut serré avec son ventre nu et une jupe courte.

\- Whoaah s'exclame-t-elle à haute voix "Alex, Comment vas-tu ?"

Obi-Wan fronce les sourcils. Voilà encore une autre chose à ajouter au nombre de mauvaises choses autour de lui. Elle sent... bizarre. Elle est juste une moitié, comme si son esprit est devant elle et son corps ailleurs.

\- Je pense que vous devez me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre, Miss. Je ne suis pas un Alex, peu importe qui il est. Je ne suis même pas sûr de savoir où je suis. Puis-je demander sur quelle planète je suis et dans quelle mesure je suis loin de la République galactique?', dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Alex, arrêtez de déconner et de parler comme les Anglais, quelque chose majoritairement surnaturel a lieu ici, insiste-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils d'elle-même.

\- Je suis désolé, mais mon nom est Jedi Obi-Wan Kenboi, Madame, pas cet Alex dont vous n'arrêtez pas de parler. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes et où se trouve cet endroit. , Mais je suggère que vous trouviez un endroit sûr car je ne pense pas qu'il s'agit d'un quartier très sûr. Quelque chose semble avoir affecté les gens d'ici et certains d'entre eux ne sont pas vraiment humains. Dites-moi où vous devez aller et je vais vous escorterai. » Puis il s'arrêta. C'était un bon point. Ils étaient tous humains, soit presque humain. Il ne pouvait pas détecter des Aliens dans le coin. C'était étrange.

Il y a un bruit qui est à moitié rugissement et à moitié beuglement et Kenobi se tourne pour voir quelque chose de poilu marchant vers eux. Il ressemble à un Wookie nain mal rasé mais a estimé en partie humaine mais il le sent partiellement humain avec de nouveau la présence de cette étrange souillure sombre. Quoique soit Kenobi soit sur le point de faire, cela a évidemment inquiété la rousse car elle grince de nouveau

\- Non, Alex, Kenobi, quoique cela soit, il y a un petit enfant là-dedans. Ce n'est pas un monstre, c'est un enfant. »

En marquant une pause il hausse les épaules et soulève un sourcil. "Très bien." Il y a une poussée comme il utilise la Force pour propulser, quelqu'il soit, 10 mètres en arrière dans un grand buisson, où il se débat pendant un bref moment avant de se relever par lui-même et alors titubant dans une direction moins dangereuse tout en braillant d'une façon plutôt semi-consciente.

Puis il se retourna vers la rousse et remet son sabre laser en arrière sur sa ceinture.

\- Puis-je vous demander si vous avez une explication à tout cela, mademoiselle ?

Elle regarde fixement toujours le buisson où il avait propulsé la créature avant de secouer la tête et de se retourner vers lui. Ok,' dit-elle, « Ressemble à Alex, mais pas tout à fait Alex, Je suis Willow. Nous devons trouver Buffy. Hum, la fille aux cheveux blonds – je veux dire châtain ce soir – et elle porte une robe rouge et elle est la Tueuse, une guerrière puissante. Et c'est trop bizarre pour des mots."

Comme ils descendent la route, si cela peut être appeler comme cela. La Rousse babillait beaucoup sur le fait d'avoir besoin de la Tueuse, quelque puisse être une Tueuse. Alors il aperçoit une fille dans une robe de mode étrange qui correspond à la description de sa compagne. Elle est étendue sur l'herbe devant une dent en métal avec un tube sortant de cela. De temps en temps, cela bourdonnait et de l'eau sort en cercle autour de lui.

\- 'Buffy!' crie la rousse et se précipite vers elle et tend sa main pour saisir la main de la jeune fille, seulement pour elle directement à travers elle. Elle resta bouche bée devant cela et chancelle. Kenobi court jusqu'à elle.

\- Je sens que vous n'êtes pas entièrement là, dit-il laconiquement. 'Maintenant, je dois savoir ce qui se passe? Qu'est-ce qui arrive ?"

\- Je ne sais pas, gémit-elle, tenant ses mains devant son visage en les serrant et les desserrant. "Je ressemble...". Elle s'arrête brusquement et le regarde fixement. Un fantôme, je suis habillé... comme un spectre... et vous avez été habillés comme Obi-Wan Kenobi et Buffy..."

Il y a un gémissement au niveau du sol et Kenobi regarde en bas d'un air distrait. Cela n'a aucun sens. Il s'est habillé comme lui-même ? Et Willow, drôle de nom, était habillée comme un fantôme? Tout le monde sait que les fantômes sont seulement des mythes, bien que les Mon Calamari racontent des histoires bizarres sur les esprits des océans qui…. Il hoche sa tête et se calme. Il doit y avoir une bonne explication à tout cela. C'est juste une question de poser les bonnes questions et se fier à la Force.

La fille aux cheveux châtains bouge et ouvre ensuite des yeux terrifiés. Elle regarde les 2 personnes se tenant debout au-dessus d'elle et elle coure à reculons précipitamment sur ses mains et pieds et finalement se reposant contre un buisson.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?, geint-elle, "Où suis-je? Ce n'est pas Boston, il ya d'étranges choses ici…, J'étais au manoir du Colonel et il ya avait quelqu'un du Black Watch et Québec avait été pris par le Général Wolfe et il ya avait une célébration et … je suis ici. Quel est cet endroit ? Pourquoi cette chose fait-elle gicler de l'eau ? Quel est ce chariot mobile de métal?

\- Ok,' dit Willow, 'Calmez-vous. Votre nom est Buffy, et je suis Willow et c'est…. ' Elle hésite et regarde Kenobi. Il soupire et s'incline formellement.

\- Chevalier Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, ma dame à votre service

Elle se ragaillardit en entendant cela.

\- Un chevalier ? Un nom si étrange cependant êtes-vous l'un des chevaliers de l'Ordre de Saint-Jean? '

Il pense rapidement. Le nom ne lui signifie rien et il ne peut pas mentir. Mais il peut lui dire la vérité d'un certain point de vue. 'Non, ma Dame, je suis de Coruscant. Je ne pense pas que vous avez entendu parler de nous, ici '.

Willow les regarde tous les deux et semble prendre une décision. "Bien, nous avons besoin de se mettre en sécurité. Maison de Buffy - demeure, lieu de résidence ou autre. Suivez-moi? Sheesh. Pourquoi diable elle ne s'est pas habillée comme Xena ?"

La demeure était tout aussi primitive que la rue l'était, mais pour la première fois Kenobi a la chance de tester la théorie improbable que la fille rousse - Willow – lui a dit ? Il se regarde dans un miroir et pour la première fois de cette nuit, il perd le contrôle de lui-même. Le visage qui le regarde est celui d'un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, pas comme le sien. Choqué, il se laisse tomber sur la chaise devant le miroir et se concentre sur la Force. Les paroles du vieux Maître Yoda sont apparues dans son esprit;

\- La Confiance dans la Force, oui, dans la Force et le mal, vous ne pouvez pas, oui, Jeune Obi-Wan.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait – à nous ? marmonne-t-il, comme il regarde maintenant une presque hystérique jeune femme en robe rouge comme elle regarde le miroir bouche bée et hurle comme elle ne se reconnaît pas. Si on ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle était une grande guerrière, il n'aurait jamais deviné, Comme il faisait actuellement une très bonne imitation d'une adolescente paniquée. C'est ce qu'elle semblait être.

Willow se retourne et le regarde :

\- Je ne sais pas mais je dois parler à Giles – il est un bon gars, un peu comme..." elle cherche visiblement les mots justes avant de trouver l'inspiration, « Notre version de Yoda ! Mais sans le tout petit corps et le vert et les oreilles, et la grammaire » sa voix baisse et il la regarde calmement. Puis elle se tourne vers les autres qui viennent d'arriver qui sentent à la fois mauvaises et encore bonnes dans la Force, comme si la lumière et l'obscurité occupaient la même place et la fille égoïste idiote dans le costume d'un félin étrange

\- OK, je vais parler à Giles, Gardez les ici, gardez les en sécurité. »

Alors elle marche à travers le mur.

Obi-Wan regarde un moment puis soupire. Fondé sur ce qu'elle avait dit, cela va se révéler à être une longue nuit. Puis il fait une pause et regarde fixement l'homme.

« Vous n'êtes pas un être humain » dit-il calmement. L'homme – Angel, Willow l'avait appelé - le regarde bouche bée, tandis que l'autre fille dans le costume de chat grogne et marmonne quelque chose à propos de Harris complètement perdu avant de disparaître dans quelque chose appelé la salle de bains.

Angel le regarde.

\- 'Vous êtes habillé comme un Jedi,' a-t-il dit douteusement.

\- Je suis un Jedi dit Kenobi sèchement comme il se dirige vers la fenêtre et regarde dehors, comme il déplace la tenture étrange de sa ligne de visée. Quelque chose avec les cornes sur sa tête marche jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et il utilise la Force pour le retourner et le propulser dans un buisson. Cela semblait faire beaucoup ce soir.

Se reconnaître, il regarde la créature Angel. Une figure de lumière semblé superposée sur une quelconque créature, tous les 2 attrapés dans un corps mort. Il se sentait bizarre juste en le regardant.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ?" Il demande doucement.

\- Un vampire avec une âme,' fut la réponse. 'Comment pouvez-vous être un Jedi, ici?'

Il a souri.

\- La Force est la Force. C'est un champ d'énergie qui nous entoure et nous protège, qui unit l'Univers. Il est tout autour de nous. Il est nous, bien que vous y diffusiez un sentiment étrange mon ami, un sentiment étrange." Il tend sa main et son sabre laser arrive dedans. "Nous avons de la compagnie," ajoute-t-il sur un ton grave et la lame bleue bourdonne en s'allumant.

\- Où est Buffy, demande Angel et ensuite les choses deviennent très compliquées. Quelque chose ce qui est un vampire sans être un vampire réel est dans la maison, Buffy disparaît dans la nuit en criant dans la nuit après avoir vu le visage vampirique d'Angel et Obi-Wan Kenobi coure à sa recherche. Il doit protéger l'innocent. Même si elle n'a aucune idée qu'elle est vraiment. Mais il est un Jedi.

Sa poitrine est en feu, sa pommette semble cassée et 2 de ses doigts ont des angles étranges. De sa position sur le plancher Ethan Rayne crache un peu de sang et sourit : « Il y a le Ripper, je sais » dit-il. Une botte le martèle dans son rein droit et penché au-dessus, ayant des hauts le cœur. Rupert Gilles se penche sur lui.

'Je suis fatigué de demander cela : comment arrêtez-vous ce sort ? grogne-t-il entre ses dents serrées « OTAN …. »

La pointe de la botte revint et Ethan réalise que c'est assez.

"Fracassez l'idole!"

Spike est agacé. Il a cette salope de Tueuse dans la parfaite position pour la tuer et alors Harris est arrivé. Un petit branleur brun qui, par ses vêtements et son petit cylindre argenté pense qu'il est un putain de Jedi. Et il se retrouve ici avec 2 des ses sbires le suivant et le regardant complètement dérouté. Bien qu'il ait dû admettre que sa voix est remarquablement de la classe supérieure britannique.

Le vampire soupire.

\- Et par l'enfer, qu'est ce que vous pensez faire, Harris?"

Il y a un bruit de bourdonnement horrible qui semble être un vrai sabre laser en train de s'activer.

\- Mon nom, déclare Harris, ce n'est pas Harris, mais Obi-Wan Kenobi. D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, je suis juste un invité ici. Mais si vous ne la relâchez pas, je vais te tuer.

Il y eut un flou et les sbires désormais sans tête de Spike explosent en poussière.

Soudain la bouche de Spike est très sec.

\- Oh, merde."

De l'arrière revient la lame bleue puis vers l'avant et juste avant qu'il frappe … cela n'a pas lieu. Au lieu de cela, il se retrouve face à un très confus Harris qui laisse échapper un « Eep, » de peur avant de bondir en arrière, serrant toujours ce qui était un accessoire Star Wars et rien d'autre.

\- Je t'ai eu, dit Spike et puis tout à coup la Tueuse se tient en face de lui, sa perruque disparue et son regard bien en place.

-Devinez quoi? dit-elle doucement, le service normal a repris.

Il court.

Le rangement se révèle être moins un cauchemar qu'il le pensait. Heureusement, il n'y a pas eu autant de morts qu'il l'avait craint bien que l'importance de la fureur que Buffy avait ressentie d'être réduite à une fille pleurnicharde non émancipée du XVIIIe siècle soit impressionnant. Giles est aussi ennuyé et franchement personne ne se doute que l'homme avait de telles profondeurs cachées pour ne pas mentionner une telle obscurité cachée.

Pour une personne cependant, la nuit avait apporté un problème caché. Alex Harris s'assoit dans un coin calme de la bibliothèque et fixe un crayon à quelques pas de lui sur le sol. Après un moment, il commence à se déplacer lentement vers lui et ensuite accélère vers le haut et atterrit brusquement percutant sa main. Il soupire. Il a senti la connaissance d'Obi-wan, senti sa maîtrise de la Force. Zut, il peut sentir la Force lui-même.

Il a un problème.


	2. Chapitre 2 - Les décisions

**Chapitre 2 – Les décisions**

* * *

Alex Harris se tient sur le bord de la plage et regarde la mer, les vagues ondulant à la surface arrivant jusqu'à la plage et la mousse jusqu'à ses pieds puis refluant avec les cailloux cliquetant.

Il peut dire qu'il ressasse de nouveau. Ce n'est pas bon, un Alex maussade est un Alex sérieux et un Alex sérieux est contre les lois de la nature.

Mais le fait est que cela ne pouvait pas l'aider. Halloween. Cette fichue nuit il y a plus d'un mois. S'il n'y avait pas eu ce bizarre mage de chaos, Ethan Rayne, il serait toujours le bon vieux Alex sans pouvoir. Mais non, le British avait lancé ce sort pour transformer ses clients en leurs costumes d'Halloween.

Pour la plupart des personnes il n'y avait pas eu, ou presque pas, d'effets secondaires. Larry avait continué à dire "aaarrhh, le gars de Jim" durant les premiers jours (jusqu'à ce que Snyder lui ait donné une semaine de détentions), Willow avait testé subrepticement les murs au cas où elle pouvait passer à travers les choses et Buffy avait inopinément développé un amour du thé et une connaissance de vaisselle Royal Doulton qui avait à la fois plu et confondu sa mère.

Puis il y a Alex. Il a les connaissances et les souvenirs du chevalier Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi coincé avec la capacité d'utiliser la Force.

À proprement parler, il pense avec ironie, il devrait être content. Après tout, Buffy a ses pouvoirs de Tueuse, Willow est la petite sorcière en herbe et Giles semble avoir la moitié de la connaissance occulte du monde occidental dans sa tête, et l'autre moitié, ainsi que des informations plus globales, est dans sa bibliothèque. Alex a été plutôt handicapé en ce sens qu'il n'a rien sauf sa bonne mine naturelle et son humour.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

Son regard revient vers le Pacifique. Franchement ses nouvelles connaissances le tentent et le terrifient tout à la fois. Le problème est qu'avoir la mémoire ne signifie pas qu'il ait la capacité. Son contrôle sur la Force est inégal. Parfois, c'est comme d'essayer d'attraper de la fumée, glissant à travers ses doigts et s'enfuit dans le néant. D'autre fois, c'est là bancal et nébuleux, mais, juste là. Ses capacités à faire flotter son stylo croit lentement mais sûrement.

Tel était le problème. Parfois, son contrôle est meilleur quand il est irrité ou en colère et, étant un grand fan des films Star Wars, il a très peur qu'à ce moment, il a frôlé le côté obscur.

C'est la chose qui le terrifie le plus, qui lui a apporté le type de cauchemar où il se réveille dans un enchevêtrement de draps, couvert de sueur et le son rauque de la respiration mécanique encore fort à ses oreilles.

Willow sait qu'il est inquiet, sait qu'il s'est replié dans une coque protectrice tout autour de lui et il soupire de nouveau. Il a semblé en faire beaucoup récemment. Il doit agir plus normalement, Pour résoudre cela avant que cela le déchire. Il ne peut pas dire à ses amis au sujet de cela, pas encore.

Il a besoin d'un moyen pour faire face, une stratégie Jedi, pour ainsi dire. La connaissance est entièrement dans sa tête. Peut-être, s'il le met sur le papier. Avec les sauvegardes appropriées évidemment. Se retournant, il remonte la plage à l'endroit où il a laissé la Alexmobile enchaînée à un lampadaire.

Assis dans sa chambre une semaine plus tard, il réalise que c'est à la fois plus facile et plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait d'abord pensé. Il avait réuni son argent de poche pour acheter un petit livre rempli de pages blanches, recouvert de cuir et d'un fermoir pour le fermer. Il a aussi passé un certain temps pour choisir un stylo de bonne qualité, un de ces vieux à encre et avec une plume. Il n'a aucune idée du pourquoi, mais il a un vague souvenir d'avoir utiliser quelque comme cela quand il … ou plutôt Obi-Wan… a commencé comme un Padawan dans le Temple Jedi. Quelque chose de beaucoup plus avancé bien entendu, mais le principe était le même.

Assis à son bureau qui pour une fois n'est pas recouvert par les vêtements, DVD ou bouteille de soda, il ouvre le livre à la première page, prend le stylo et fixe la page. Cela conduit à la question de savoir où commencer. Il sort un morceau de papier et note quelques réflexions, en les rejetant l'un après l'autre comme s'il feuilletait le savoir dans sa tête. Au bout de 20 minutes, il jette le stylo de dégoût. S'il avait juste commencé à écrire ce qui lui venait en premier à l'esprit, il aurait fini avec quelque chose qui errait d'un sujet à un autre sans but.

Se relevant, il se dirige vers la fenêtre et regarde Sunnydale. Le soleil commence à descendre vers l'horizon, après quoi les habitants morts-vivants locaux commenceraient à sortir pour jouer. Il sera en patrouille ce soir avec les autres.

Se retournant, il penche la tête sur le livre. A la mémoire de Yoda, debout sur une baie d'atterrissage donnant sur Coruscant chatouille le fond de son esprit. "Fait ou ne fait pas," cite Alex "Il n'y a pas d'essai."

Il se rassoit de nouveau. Il doit y avoir un moyen de contourner cela. Puis il fait une pause. Reprenant la plume, il ferme les yeux et essaye de sentir la Force qui coule à travers lui. Cela lui échappe, en restant hors de sa portée. Au lieu d'être irrité, il continue à chercher calmement la Force, patiemment, respirer lentement... sentant le premier frémissement comme son esprit commence à s'y ouvrir.

Quand il rouvre ses yeux, il est plutôt surpris de découvrir que le soleil est sur le point de se coucher, que sa main a une crampe et que les 30 premières pages du livre sont écrites. Pas l'alphabet occidental standard, c'est les courbes et les boucles du Basic, l'alphabet utilisé dans l'Univers de la Guerre des étoiles. Il est encore plus surpris de réaliser que d'une part, il le comprend et d'autre part, il semble avoir commencé à écrire un manuel de formation Jedi, une sorte de Jedi 101.

Retenant son souffle, il le feuillette : Technique d'entraînement, Thérapie de méditation Jedi, le code d'honneur Jedi… C'est incroyablement détaillé. Et par le fait que c'est marqué Part un, il y en a plus dans sa tête.

Retombant dans son fauteuil, il souffle un soupir de soulagement. Sa tête lui semble différente aussi … Pas tellement plus clair que légèrement plus ordonné.

Il sourit pour la première fois en ce qu'il semblait comme une ère ?

\- Bien, dit-il. C 'est un début.

Reprenant le livre, il se dirige vers son placard, l'ouvre et le place sur une petite corniche qui surplombait la porte. Il trouverait un endroit plus sûr pour cela plus tard.

C'est le moment de patrouiller.

Les mois suivants sont passés rapidement pour les Scoobies. Le passé de Giles l'a rattrapé de belle manière avec le petit problème de la Marque d'Eyghon, l'Ordre de Teraka est arrivé dans la ville, avec une nouvelle Tueuse de Vampire, la mère de Buffy est sorti avec un robot assez amoral et une moitié des élèves de l'école et leurs parents, ont été obsédé brièvement par un monstre contrôlant l'esprit. Et Alex et Cordelia, ayant sauvé chacun la vie de l'autre, sont devenus presque civils l'un à l'autre. Rien de tel que la vie sur la Bouche de l'Enfer.

Pendant que tout cela se passait, le petit livre se remplissait avec des instructions précises en Basique, une série de leçons, observations, notations et traités sur comment être un Chevalier Jedi. C'est détaillé, minutieux et assez pour qu'Alex se rende compte que ses connaissances et sa compréhension actuelles ont à peine gratté la surface de ce qu'il faut savoir pour être un vrai Jedi.

Certes, son contrôle de la Force s'améliore lentement. Il peut la sentir maintenant tout le temps parfois plus fortement qu'à d'autres moments. Ses craintes sur le côté sombre sont toujours là, mais il apprend à contrôler son humeur, à éviter d'être trop passionné par les choses. Il peut parfois sentir des choses sur les gens, s'ils sont furieux ou inquiets. Mais bien qu'il apprenne, ce n'est pas assez vite.

C'est un frimeur. S'il continue dans la voie où il est maintenant, s'il continue de la façon dont cela allait maintenant, il serait encore Padawan dans une dizaine d'années Ce dont il a besoin est un programme d'entraînement dédié pendant plusieurs mois dans un endroit où il ne serait pas distrait. Il a également besoin d'une formation au combat à l'épée car il connaît les mouvements, mais il lui manque de savoir comment les convertir en combats sans sabre laser. Le problème est qu'il y a peu en matière d'école. Et ses amis.

Il avait presque failli dire la vérité 2 fois. Il sait que Willow est encore inquiet pour lui, car il est beaucoup moins bavard qu'il avait été dans le passé. Ce qui était l'autre chose... il a dû regarder sa bouche. Il y a des moments où il se trouvait à utiliser ce qu'il a appelé sa voix "Obi-Wan", une inflexion britannique plutôt coupée qui ressemblait à un croisement entre Giles et Oz. En parlant d'Oz, il y a quelque chose sur le nouveau petit ami de Willow qui lui semble familier, un sentiment bizarre dans la Force autour de lui, comme un écho bizarre...

Pourtant, il a toujours été empêché de dire quelque chose au sujet de ses pouvoirs en plein essor, il y a toujours eu quelque chose d'autre, ce n'était jamais le bon moment. Il regrette vraiment qu'il n'ait pas été en mesure de tuer Spike à Halloween, avant que Giles ait terminé le charme et qu'il soit revenu à la normale. Telle est la vie, cependant, et il est inutile de blâmer la Force.

Mais il n'a jamais été en mesure de parler à personne de ce qui se passe.

Tout a changé quand Drusilla a commencé à rassembler les morceaux du Juge. Tout avait changé au cours de ces quelques jours horribles. Angel avait perdu son âme et était revenu à la chose sans merci qui était Angelus, qui avait continué en assassinant Jenny Calendar. Buffy en était venu presque à le perdre complètement, pour des raisons qu'il pourrait recevoir un bon coup en essayant de le deviner.

Vrai, ils avaient été capables de détruire le Juge grâce à une remarque fortuite par Cordelia qui avait signalé que la dernière fois que le démon avait été vaincu, l'humanité se rasait encore avec des grands couteaux et se tapait sur la tête de l'autre avec des grands morceaux de métal. Giles avait émis une série de 'Seigneur Dieu » sur cette petite non-révélation et ils avaient été en mesure de faire sauter le Juge en petits morceaux à l'aide de six bâtons de dynamite qu'ils avaient été en mesure de trouver sur un site de construction près de la zone. Cependant, le fait est que c'était, au mieux, un match nul 1-1, pour reprendre les mots de Giles.

Après cela, Alex a réalisé qu'il avait besoin de dire à la meilleure personne au sujet de son petit secret.

Rupert Giles entre dans la bibliothèque de l'école sombrement, ses yeux clignant automatiquement aux ombres de la pièce principale. Bien qu'il ait conjuré les portes principales de la bibliothèque avec un petit sort qui devrait repousser les vampires, il valait mieux prévenir que guérir. Il réfléchit une seconde au sujet de Jenny et alors se force impitoyablement de rejeter cette terrible brutale douleur dans son esprit.

Puis il fait une pause. Quelqu'un est là, dans l'ombre dans l'ombre des escaliers vers les étagères. Sentant la forme rassurante du pieu d'urgence qu'il garde toujours maintenant dans sa manche droite. Il se dirige lentement vers l'avant en gardant la table entre lui et la forme.

\- Bonjour?" demande-t-il. Qui est là?

La tête lève les yeux et Giles est soulagé de voir que c'est Alex. L'adolescent ferme un petit livre qu'il a écrit dans, le pousse dans une poche intérieure, puis se leva.

Avançant, il regarde Giles et en sursaut l'Anglais réalise qu'Alex apparaît beaucoup plus vieux que son âge réel.

\- Rupert dit-il dans un ton presque britannique qu'il a tendance à utiliser en période de stress :

\- Nous devons parler.


	3. Chapitre - 3 - Explications

**Chapitre 3 - Explications**

* * *

Giles est presque heureux de l'opportunité de parler à Alex. La nuit précédente, la jeune Willow lui avait pratiquement ordonné de lui parler et ses grands yeux remplis d'inquiétude avaient emporté ses défenses..

Quand il avait demandé ce qui exactement n'allait pas avec son vieil ami, tout ce qu'il avait reçu était une série de séries de bredouillement et l'affirmation indignée « n'est-ce pas évident ? Il n'est pas comme Alex avait-elle dit avec des yeux qui sont devenus encore plus mélancoliques, si une telle chose était possible.

Assis à table et regardant le visage de l'adolescent, il a dû concéder qu'elle avait marqué un point. Le plus irrévérencieux et, apparemment, humoristique des amis de Buffy était beaucoup plus grave que d'habitude. Giles pensait au livre qu'Alex avait écrit en quelques minutes plus tôt. Maintenant, qu'il venait de penser à cela, il se rappelle Willow lui disant qu'elle l'avait vu écrire quelque chose lorsque Alex avait pensé que personne ne le regardait.

Pour le moment, Alex est occupé à regarder la table, de toute évidence profondément plongé dans ses pensées et Giles s'apprête à l'interrompre doucement en disant quelque chose quand soudainement, il se rassoit et regarde l'Observateur.

\- Giles, nous ne sommes pas vu depuis Halloween, dit-il. Mais je pense que Willow vous a dit ce qui m'est arrivé.

Giles hoche la tête et pose ses lunettes dans une position plus sûre sur l'arête de son nez.

\- En effet, oui, elle... elle a dit que vous étiez possédés par le personnage d'Obi-Wan Kenobi," dit-il, Cela a dû être assez… intéressant. Je ne suis pas un total idiot quand il s'agit de la culture populaire, Alex, donc je sais qui est le personnage dans les films.

L'adolescent lui sourit brièvement, et une expression plus sombre s'installe alors sur son visage.

\- Oui, mais ce que Willow ne vous a pas dit – car elle ne le sait pas – est lorsque vous avez rompu le charme cette nuit-là, quelque chose a été laissé derrière : la Connaissance."

Intrigué Giles se penche en avant.

\- La connaissance de quoi, Alex ? demande-t-il en plissant son front.

Alex laisse échapper un soupir et regarde à travers toute la pièce

\- Je pense qu'une explication prendra trop de temps, donc une démonstration doit être faite.

Il pointe le doigt vers le comptoir

\- Est-ce votre stylo là-bas?"

Se tournant sur son siège, Giles regarde vers l'endroit où le vieux stylo que son père lui avait acheté pour son 21e anniversaire, repose sur le dessus d'un exemplaire usagé du Mabinogion.

\- Euh, oui, dit-il perplexe, avant de se retourner.

A travers le table, l'adolescent ferme ses yeux à moitié et regarde très fort le comptoir, ses poings serrés à moitié. Quelques secondes plus tard, un Giles alarmé remarque que le visage d'Alex était perlé légèrement par la sueur.

\- Vous vous sentez... bien Alex?" demande-t-il doucement et puis soudain il voit une sorte de mouvement du coin de l'œil et lui fait tourner la tête brusquement vers celui-ci. A son étonnement total son stylo bouge lentement dans les airs vers lui. Il ne se déplace pas vite du tout, l'appeler foncer aurait été une exagération grossière. Au lieu de cela, c'est vacillant comme un canard en état d'ébriété, mais il s'approche de lui.

Comme il se rapproche, il entend Alex dire, d'une voix plutôt tendue, de le prendre, et il tend la main et le prend dans l'air. Sa plume se sent... bien, tout à fait normal et par pur réflexe, il la place dans sa poche intérieure et se hâte vers Alex qui se sent fatigué mais heureux.

\- Comment diable... ce n'est aucune forme de magie que j'ai jamais vue, dit dans un souffle l'Observateur.

Alex hausse les épaules.

\- Giles, c'était la Force et je n'ai aucune idée comment vous pourriez la classer. Je pourrai le bouger beaucoup plus vite. Mais mon contrôle n'est pas encore à 100% et je ne veux pas que Buffy pose des questions gênantes si je me trompe et je le plante dans votre tête par erreur.

Il s'affale sur son siège légèrement.

\- Comme je l'ai dit, une certaine connaissance fut laisser en moi. Je dis un peu, mais je veux dire en fait beaucoup. Giles, je peux sentir la Force, utiliser la Force. Et ce n'est pas quelque chose que je puisse ignorer.

\- Bon Dieu, souffle un Giles stupéfait, ôtant ses lunettes et les essuyant distraitement. Et... et.. . vous pouvez faire bouger les choses avec votre... esprit, en utilisant la Force?

\- Vous avez compris.

\- De quelle façon précisément? Je veux dire, comment pouvez-vous utiliser.…

Il cherche les bons mots et échoue :

\- Un concept mystique d'une série de films dans ce monde ? Cela ne devrait pas être possible.

En réponse, Alex fait un autre haussement d'épaules.

\- Vous m'avez eu. Vous êtes l'expert sur la Bouche de l'Enfer

Cela lui vaut un regard furieux.

\- Cela n'a rien d'un phénomène normal, même pour Sunnydale! Bien que je suppose qu'il est possible que... que vous étiez est si profondément dans le caractère que le sort d'Ethan aurait... il ne laisse rien d'autre?

S'interrompant, Alex prend une profonde inspiration.

\- Souvenirs, pour une chose. Je me souviens de faire des choses, aller dans des endroits, d'autres planètes, d'autres personnes. Je sais que George Lucas gratta seulement la surface du nombre d'aliens qu'il pouvait mettre dans le film.

Maintenant Giles était presque bouche bée.

\- Mémoires? souffle-t-il. J'aurai dû.. vraiment… interrogé Ethan plus à fond sur le sort qu'il a utilisé. Souvenirs, je veux dire des souvenirs détaillés - ne devrait pas être possible.

Puis il se retourna vers Alex.

\- Rien d'autre?

\- Oui, est la réponse, mais elle est suivie d'une pause. Alors lentement, il ouvre la poche intérieure de sa veste et en sort le livre qu'il avait écrit plus tôt. Reposant sur la paume de sa main pendant un long moment, il est finalement placé sur la table.

« Giles, je ne sais pas quoi faire d'abord. J'espérais en quelque sorte que tout cela disparaisse comme cela l'avait été après que j'ai été possédé par la Hyène l'année dernière. Mais cela ne l'a pas fait et c'est resté dans ma tête et j'étais…. Confus. Cela n'a pas été jusqu'à ce que je commence à mettre les choses par écrit. Il leva les yeux rapidement et, en ouvrant le livre, il le pousse de l'autre coté de la table avant que Giles puisse exploser sous le choc, et avant que cela vous rendent fou, jetez un coup d'œil à ce que j'ai écrit ".

Ravalant son agacement à la stupidité d'écrire des informations relatives à la Force sur la Bouche de l'Enfer, Giles baisse la tête et regarda le livre ouvert. Puis il tourne quelques pages, puis quelques pages de plus, jusqu'à l'endroit où il y a un schéma de circuit impressionnant détaillé pour une certaine forme de dispositif. Enfin, il retourne encore une autre page au hasard, tourne le livre lentement de 360 degrés pour qu'il puisse regarder l'écriture de tous les angles et alors le regarde à nouveau hébété.

\- Je ne sais pas dans quelle langue c'est écrit dans, dit-il doucement.

Pendant une seconde, l'ancien Alex se montre comme un sourire suffisant apparaît à l'autre bout de la table.

\- C'est écrit en Anglais, mais l'écriture est le Basic, l'alphabet utilisé dans l'univers de la Guerre des étoiles. Peut-être un fêlé de la Guerre des Etoiles pourrait le lire, mais pour quelqu'un d'autre, c'est du charabia. "Le sourire disparaît.

\- C'est du Jedi 101 ( **Note du traducteur** : _101 est le cours d'introduction à un cours universitaire aux USA_ ). La prise en charge et les parcours d'un Jedi. En premier, je devais accéder à la Force pour gagner l'entrée à la connaissance, mais maintenant je peux le prendre presque à volonté aussi longtemps que je me concentre dessus correctement. Ce n'est pas encore terminé mais vous pouvez utiliser les informations là-dedans pour entraîner quelqu'un dans la façon d'utiliser la Force. Les former à être un Jedi.

\- Bon Dieu, dit Giles, et puis il feuillette les pages de nouveau soigneusement. Bien qu'il n'ait aucune idée de ce qui est écrit, il peut voir à la fois que cela semble être soigneusement organisé avec des titres soulignés et des sous-rubriques ainsi que ce qui ressemble à une variation extraterrestre étrange d'un point final.

\- Ainsi, vous pouvez accéder à toutes ces informations et... faire ce que Obi-Wan pourrait faire?

Alex grimace

\- Pas tout à fait. Avoir accès à la mémoire n'est pas comme être capable de comprendre l'information. Je pense que c'est comme regarder des partitions de musiques. Je peux lire les notes, mais je ne peux pas siffler la mélodie. Puis il désigne les notes

\- Mais ce qui est établi dans cela pourrait être suffisant pour me laisser bien dans le secret correctement.

\- Vous voulez dire ?

\- Devenir un Jedi. Je pense. Si je voulais.

Giles regarde Alex au-dessus du rebord supérieur de ses lunettes

\- Si vous le voulez ? répète-t-il. Le… Giles réalise en sursaut qu'il doit s'arrêter de se référer à Alex comme à un adolescent alors qu'il semble avoir investi soudainement un poids écrasant d'années … L'homme assis en face de lui regarde la table de nouveau.

Après un certain temps, il retrouve sa voix de nouveau

\- Giles, Buffy et Willow ne savant pas cela. Je pense qu'ils ont assez de soucis, surtout maintenant que Deadboy est le Tueur Deadboy. Je suis venu à vous d'abord parce que je besoin de vos conseils.

Ses sourcils montèrent d'un seul coup.

\- Vous... vous avez besoin d'un conseil ? Pourquoi moi ?

Leurs yeux se rencontrent et Alex se racle la gorge.

\- Je veux savoir comment éviter le côté obscur. Comment garder... " ses mains se crispent et desserre. " Je chasse la colère de l'obscurité. Je dois savoir comment vous restez Rupert au lieu de Ripper. La dernière chose que cet endroit a besoin est que je me transforme en Vador et commence à étouffer les gens à mort chaque fois que je reçois un ticket de parking ou quelque chose de ce genre.

Il se penche en avant sur sa chaise et un accent de vrai désespoir entre dans sa voix

\- Giles, j'ai toutes ses connaissances et des pouvoirs possibles et je ne veux pas tout foutre en l'air, je veux dire, je ne veux pas tomber vers un certain chemin sombre qui me mène à porter une armure noire ou des costumes gris en caressant un chat blanc ou quelque chose de semblable. Cette chose est énorme et je veux faire ce qui est juste.

Pour la première fois depuis que la conversation avait commencé, Giles sent le début d'un soulagement et il se permet qu'un petit sourire éclaire son visage.

Raclant la gorge, il tend la main et tapote Alex sur l'épaule.

\- Le fait même que vous êtes inquiet au sujet des possibles effets de... cette chose est un bon signe Alex, car cela signifie que vous avez pensé aux répercussions potentielles. Beaucoup trop de gens saisiraient le pouvoir d'abord et se soucierait des points négatifs après. Gardant à l'esprit ce qui pourrait arriver si vous perdez le contrôle pourrait vous aider à rester sur le chemin. Et je peux vous donner quelques conseils au sujet de ne pas céder aux tentations du pouvoir. Il grimace, se souvenant de certains des événements les plus désagréables de sa propre jeunesse. Franchement, s'il a obtenu l'accès au même type d'informations qu'Alex a maintenant au même âge, il est probable qu'il aurait fait quelque chose de stupide avec eux.

\- Tant que vous avez un chemin à l'esprit, ce qui est un chemin en esprit, je précise.

Alex lève un sourcil et recule le livre.

\- Eh bien, une partie d'un plan. J'avais planifié un road-trip cet été. A la place, je vais demander à mon oncle Will - vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de lui, il est le mouton blanc de la famille - si je peux emprunter son pavillon de chasse près de Victorville à proximité du désert de Mojave pour l'été. J'ai besoin d'être ailleurs pour m'isoler et m'entraîner. Si je peux, je pourrai être capable d'avoir une formation intensive pour le faire. Peut être.

Autre chose est, j'ai besoin de plus d'aide de vous. Une chose est la méditation. Ce putain de livre semble prendre pour acquis que les Padawan des Jedis – les apprentis - savent déjà comment méditer. Je peux semi-méditer – je devrais le faire pour avoir accès à la Force. Mais le Grand Jeu m'échappe encore et je dois arrêter de parler comme un Anglais.

Giles sourit.

\- Cela ne devrait pas être un problème du tout. Au moins avec le premier point de votre ordre du jour. Rien d'autre ?

\- Oui, j'ai besoin de leçons de combat à l'épée.

L'Observateur sourcille à cela.

\- Je... Je pensais que, eh bien, comme tout le Jedi est dans votre tête que-

\- Que les combats à l'épée viendrait naturellement ? Non, je n'ai pas les muscles pour cela. Et pour une autre chose, les souvenirs sont sur l'utilisation d'un sabre laser qui coupe à travers n'importe quoi sauf un autre sabre laser. Si vous essayez d'utiliser une épée comme un sabre laser, j'imagine que vous terminerez avec un morceau de métal cabossé à la fin de la journée. Pouvez-vous m'aider ? Et éloigner les autres, au moins jusqu'à ce que je sais que je peux contrôler cette chose ?

Fermant ses lèvres, Giles regarde la bibliothèque pour un long moment. Puis il tend la main.

\- D'accord. Nous allons voir ce qui se passe, mais je vous remercie d'être venu me voir.

Les deux se serrent la main et pour la première fois depuis des mois, Alex sent diminuer un peu de poids sur ses épaules. D'accord. Le temps d'aller au travail.


End file.
